Happiness is a warm gun
by mizzzmorgan
Summary: Fanfiction baseada nas músicas dos Beatles. Femmeslash leve. Quem descobrir as 10/11 músicas, ganha um doce!


**[Happiness (is a ****warm gun)]** ** por:** **Mizzz³.**  
**Cenário:** Uma miscelânea das músicas dos Beatles.  
**Classificação:** 18 anos.  
**Tamanho:** Curto (1.128 palavras).  
**Status:** Completa.  
**Resumo:** Uma historinha qualquer calcada e inspirada nas músicas dos Beatles. Tem muita referência do quarteto de Liverpool aqui, tente descobrir!

**O que achou desta Fanfic? Mande um comentário para **** – esta fanfic foi extraída do site .**

Coincidência ou não, essas histórias acontecem. Era uma vez uma menina criada naquele orfanato dos campos de morango, a mesma menina adotada por um casal que não lhe dava diversão – logo esperou aquela quarta-feira de manhã para fugir de casa com um motoqueiro qualquer, deixando uma carta na cozinha. Após a fuga até a cidadezinha conhecida, o rapaz a deixou ali na viela Lane para ela tomar o rumo dela. O mesmo motoqueiro, horas depois enfiou a moto em um cruzamento perigoso e arrebentou a cabeça em algum carro. A menina assistiu tudo da viela Lane, decidiu fazer algo da vida.

Anos depois vivia com um cobrador de impostos no centro daquela cidadezinha, ele trabalhava demais, a deixava sozinha demais. Às vezes se sentia tão sozinha que pensava consigo mesma: "Da onde vêm as pessoas solitárias?" e chorava como uma criancinha após um dia cheio de nada.

Um dia desses, pensou em dar um outro rumo à vida. No seu trabalho sem graça – já que amor e diversão não pagavam as contas – e seu chefe que era um idiota empilhado em sua montanha de papéis, ela conheceu alguém especial ou nem tanto assim, não tenho muita certeza. Esse alguém vinha de uma outra cidadezinha bem longe, através de perigosos mares, a 27 mil léguas submarinas ou qualquer outra coisa, nunca soube ao certo. O mais importante é que esse alguém fez o coração da mesma menina pular mais forte. O alguém pensava que era uma mulher, mas era mais outro homem. Pelo menos amava a menina aqui, lá e em qualquer lugar.

Saíram por uns dias, às vezes até de noite. "Amanhã nunca se sabe." Dizia esse alguém que coincidentemente revisava os textos no jornal em que trabalhava – e o chefe idiota empilhado em sua montanha de papéis – a menina sorria e beijava o alguém tão especial. Dividiram segredos, partilharam camas, fizeram tudo que dois amantes poderiam fazer. O marido? Nem sabia onde a mulher estava.

- O que fez hoje Robert? – perguntou ela para o marido atarefado em contas e papéis registrados.

- Você sabe... Consertando buracos na Receita. – ele responde com certa irritação. Cobradores de impostos não gostam de ser incomodados, gostam de cobrar, cobram até as moedas deixadas sob os olhos dos mortos.

Um desses dias que termina, a cabeça dele doía tanto que pensou em palavras doces para falar com a esposa tão dedicada – mas tão solitária que gostaria de mudar de nome, Lucy não combinava mais, queria se chamar Eleanor – mas o marido tão atarefado percebeu que a esposa não estava tão a vontade em seus braços.

- Meu amor por você está morto, quem eu conheci e casei se foi há muito tempo, agora ele se foi e não preciso mais dele. – e nos olhos vazios dela, as lágrimas são para ninguém, ou talvez para um homem de lugar nenhum. Conclusão óbvia para um casamento desatento: Ela não precisava mais dele. Ele, desesperado, tentou reatar, prometeu o mundo para ela.

- Volte, volte para onde você pertence! – implorou ele ajoelhado na pilha de contas e papéis registrados do trabalho. Ela se levantou, se arrumou, se maquiou e não demonstrou nada. – Você tem outro não é? – a menina respirou fundo, queria demonstrar que era ainda uma mulher honrada.

- Não, eu tenho outra garota que irá me amar até o final, ela sempre será minha amiga. – a reação do cobrador de impostos foi meio como um buldogue inglês. Quebrou a casa em um ataque de fúria. E enquanto a mulher saía pela porta da frente – quase do mesmo jeito que fizera quando mais nova na casa dos pais adotivos – ele vociferou uma vingança:

- Você não quer mais que eu te ame, vou cair rápido, mas logo estarei a milhas acima de você. – ela pouco deu importância, mas ele continuou: - Me diga, me diga! Venha e me diga a resposta! Você pode ser uma amante, mas não uma dançarina! – ela já estava na esquina, achando que ele perdera o juízo, balançou a cabeça com pena.

Dias depois, Lucy que decidiu se chamar Eleanor, mas agora preferia ser chamada de Michelle, já que Loretta – o alguém que achava que era uma mulher, mas na verdade era um homem – gostava de cantar músicas francesas ao pé de seu ouvido. E assim foi indo a vida de Michelle, a mesma menina abandonada no orfanato dos campos de morango e adotada pelo casal que lhe dava tudo, menos diversão – e diversão era a única coisa que o dinheiro não podia comprar – ela era feliz. Feliz mesmo. Acordava todos os dias se sentindo alguém perto do seu alguém. Estava tão feliz que nem percebeu que o ex-marido tramava uma vingança covarde.

Um dia desses, saiu mais cedo para as compras, pegou tudo que precisava e até um botão de rosa para colocar ao lado do travesseiro que seu alguém estivesse dormindo. Chegou em casa, mas ao ouvir um tiro vindo de dentro, ela entrou pela janela do banheiro o mais silencioso que poderia. No chão da cozinha, um filete de sangue escorria da bancada da pia para o chão. Seu alguém estava debruçado no fogão – leite fervido escorrendo e embranquecendo o sangue - com um tiro no peito, bem no coração. Aquele coração que ela amava tanto por amá-la por completo e não por taxas ou papéis registrados. Ao lado do corpo, um ex-marido sorria satisfeito, limpando as luvas pretas de couro na pia em água corrente e limpa. A arma descansada ao lado do corpo como se ainda ameaçasse o corpo sem vida de seu alguém tão especial.

Sem titubear – e já havia perdido tanto na vida! Um amor que deveria ter durado por tantos anos! – pegou a arma ainda quente, encaixou seus dedos no gatilho, a mão acariciando os cabelos de seu alguém, ela sentia que ninguém mais poderia machucá-la. Chamou seu nome e deixou ele se virar e mira-la apavorado.

Bang, bang!

Atirou duas vezes no ex-marido.

Realmente John Lennon estava certo: A felicidade é como uma arma com o cano ainda quente. (bang, bang, shoot, shoot.)


End file.
